Moi Kelly Kelly
by Nives
Summary: Fic ispirata al video di Moi... Lolita di Alizee. Con Kelly Kelly, CM Punk, John Morrison e The Miz


Moi... Kelly Kelly

(Ispirato al video di _Moi... Lolita_ di Alizee)

Kelly Kelly correva a tutta velocità per le stradine del paesino di campagna dove abitava, Jacksonville (Florida), senza dar retta alla voce del ragazzo alle sue spalle.

-Kelly, aspetta! Fermati! Kelly!

Non che CM Punk le stesse antipatico... non troppo, almeno. Lo conosceva da quando erano piccoli, anche se lui aveva quattro ani più di lei, che ne aveva quattordici. Era pazzamente innamorato di lei, e sarebbe stato carino se non fosse stato così goffo.

Kelly correva semplicemente perchè non aveva voglia di parlare con lui. Era sempre stata così, faceva quello che le pareva senza preoccuparsi degli altri.

Finalmente Punk la raggiunse e la bloccò per un braccio, il fiato corto. Lei si voltò a fronteggiarlo, le braccia conserte, un' espressione di scherno e impazienza che la faceva sembrare più grande.

-Cosa vuoi, CM?

-Io... volevo sapere...- balbettò il ragazzo -Volevo sapere se... se mi ami. Perchè io, Kelly... io ti amo.

Lei sospirò: che dichiarazione banale. Però forse c' era modo di ricavarne qualcosa.

-Hai 20 dollari?- chiese. Lui, un po' stupito dalla richiesta, prese il portafoglio dalla tasca dei pantaloni e ne tirò fuori una banconta. Kelly la prese e se la infilò nella maglietta.

-Grazie- disse -Ci vediamo, CM.

-No, aspetta... ma...- fece il ragazzo, ma lei non lo ascoltò e lo lasciò solo, incamminandosi verso casa.

La madre di Kelly stava lavando i panni in giardino, mentre la sua sorellina Lizzy giocava con le bambole accanto a lei.

-Ah, ecco qui la principessa!- l' apostrofò la madre quando la vide -E' lecito chiederti dove sei stata?

Kelly era insensibile al sarcasmo e alle maniere brusche della madre: -In giro- rispose semplicemente.

-E certo, la signorina se ne va in giro senza un pensiero, mentre tutti gli altri stanno qui a lavorare. Tutti noi esistiamo solo per servire lei.

La colpì al fianco col vestito che stava lavando, bagnandola tutta. -Ahi! Mamma, mi hai fatto male!

-Non t' azzardare a lamentarti! Stai sempre in giro, non mi aiuti mai in casa e tutti parlano male di te! Vergognati! Ora vai a preparare il pranzo.

Kelly le lanciò uno sguardo di puro odio, prese Lizzy per mano e sparì in casa.

Kelly e Lizzy correvano in mezzo ai campi di grano, per raggiungere la fermata dell' autobus. La madre era fuori, e Kelly avrebbe dovuto badare alla sorellina. Beh, l' avrebbe fatto, ma questo non significava che sarebbero rimaste in casa.

CM Punk, che stava tornando in paese in bicicletta, le vide salire sull' autobus che le avrebbe portate a Stanford, la città più vicina. Certo, magari stavano andando a fare la spesa, ma già da molto tempo in paese girava voce che Kelly frequentasse cattive compagnie. Non poteva permettere che le succedesse qualcosa.

Kelly usò i soldi che CM Punk le aveva "regalato" per entrare in discoteca. Comprò una coca-cola per la sorella e la lasciò seduta ad un tavolino. -Non muoverti di qui- le racomandò, poi corse sulla pista da ballo, dove decine di ragazzi e ragazze ballava al ritmo di _Put your hands up for Detroit. _

Kelly era di gran lunga la persona più giovane del locale, ed indossava un paio di semplici jeans ed una t-shirt, ma non se ne vergognava. Cominciò a ballare, muovendosi in maniera incosciamente sensuale, e presto un gruppo di ballerini più grandi iniziò ad interessarsi a quella ragazza dal fisico da bambina ma dal fascino adulto. In particolare, due ragazzi vestiti all' ultima moda non le toglievano gli occhi di dosso.

-Ciao- le disse uno dei due -Io sono John Morrison, lui è Miz Mizanin. E tu?

-Io mi chiamo Kelly.

Miz intervenne. -Beh, Kelly, devo ammettere che è da molto che non vedevo una così bella ragazza! Come mai non ti ho mai vista qui?

Kelly non si rese conto che i due volevano solo approfittarsi di lei. Cercando di non mostrarsi troppo compiaciuta, spiegò con nochalance: -Oh, beh, mi piace cambiare posto... per vedere più gente.

Si sentiva eccitata di aver attirato l' attenzione di due ragazzi così belli, dovevano essere anche più grandi di CM. Accettò di sedersi al loro tavolo, dove c' erano anche due ragazze più grandi di Kelly, Brooke e Layla. Miz si dedicò completamente a loro, mentre John si sedette accanto a Kelly.

-Sei fidanzata, Kelly?

-Hm... no.

-Mi fa piacere.

Quando lui la baciò, Kelly si chiese per un momento cosa avrebbe detto sua madre se l' avesse vista.

Quando CM Punk entrò nella discoteca di Stanford per cercare Kelly, rimase un po' spiazzato dalla confusione; molte persone lo guardavano storto, probabilmente per com' era vestito, ma lui non se ne preoccupò. Vide Lizzy mezza addormentata seduta ad un tavolo, con un enorme bicchiere di coca-cola, ma Kelly non era con lei. Il ragazzo iniziò a cercare ansiosamente l' amica per il locale, quando la vide su un divanetto, abbracciata ad un ragazzo che non aveva mai visto.

Quasi avesse percepito la sua presenza, Kelly guardò nella sua direzione e lo vide. Non sorrise. Gli fec una smorfia, sillabò "Vai via" e tornò a baciare il ragazzo.

Quando più tardi Kelly scese dall' autobus tenendo Lizzy per mano, era stanchissima, ma anche molto eccitata: aveva ballato fino allo sfinimento, ma soprattutto... non aveva mai incontrato uno come John Morrison. Così sexy e sicuro di se, diverso dai ragazzi timidi e goffi del suo paese. Come la baciava... e soprattutto, quello che era successo nei bagni, DOPO i baci... le veniva ancora la pelle d' oca.

Sua madre era sicuramente già tornata a casa, e l' avrebbe picchiata perchè era uscita senza permesso. Pazienza.

All' angolo della strada CM Punk l' aspettava appoggiato alla sua bicicletta. Se n' era andato dalla discoteca dopo che lei l' aveva fulminato con lo sguardo, ma voleva accertarsi che stesse bene. Quando gli passò accanto, per un attimo Kelly si dispiacque per lui. Solo per un attimo. Poi John s' impossessò di nuovo dei suoi pensieri e e la ragazza riprese a camminare col sorriso sulle labbra.

CM Punk rimase fermo per qualche secondo, poi s' incamminò dietro di lei verso casa.

-Sono un pò stanca- disse Lizzy.

_C'est pas ma faute  
Et quand je donne ma langue aux chats  
Je vois les autres  
Tout prêts à se jeter sur moi  
C'est pas ma faute à moi  
Si j'entends tout autour de moi  
Hello, helli, t'es A (L.O.L.I.T.A.)  
Moi Lolita_


End file.
